


Il frutto marcio

by Harebell



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, spoiler cap 944
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harebell/pseuds/Harebell
Summary: “Vedrai che non è nulla...”Mormorò Bepo facendolo sobbalzare, intromettendosi nei suoi pensieriPenguin, tuttavia, si limitò ad osservarlo mentre metteva a posto le carte.[ SPOILER CAPITOLO 944 ]
Relationships: Killer/Penguin (One Piece)
Kudos: 4





	Il frutto marcio

Avvisi:

1) SPOILER CAPITOLO 944  
2) Pair Killer/Penguin  
3) Kidd/Law accennata  
4) Post capitolo 944

Buona lettura

Il frutto marcio

I've become impossible holding on to when  
When everything seemed to matter more  
The two of us  
All used and beaten up  
Watching fate as it flow down the path we  
Have chose  
((Nine Inch Nails, by We're In This Together))

“Capitano, che cosa sta succedendo?”  
Domandò Penguin, stringendo le mani a pugno e sia Law che Kidd lo guardavano con sguardo torvo.  
Quella mattina sia la Victoria Punk che il Polar Tang avevano attraccato allo stesso porto, a poche centinaia di metri di distanza, ed Eustass Kidd era salito a bordo del sottomarino senza nemmeno aspettare che gli fosse dato il permesso.  
Penguin e Shachi avevo dato per scontato che Kidd volesse restare, al più presto, da solo con Law per mettere fine a una lunga astinenza, ma il loro colloquio durò appena una decina di minuti.  
Law, poco dopo, aveva seguito Kidd a bordo della Victoria Punk, chiedendo a Shachi di accompagnarlo.  
Penguin, a quel punto, sentì un brivido freddo corrergli lungo la schiena; d’impulso domandò a Law di poterlo seguire anche lui, ma il suo capitano lo gelò con un solo sguardo.  
Non gli rimase che aspettare il ritorno di Shachi e Law giocando a poker con Bepo, ma la sensazione che fosse successo qualcosa a Killer iniziò a tormentarlo e presto si rese conto di non riuscire a ingannare il tempo facendo finta di niente.  
“Vedrai che non è nulla...”  
Mormorò Bepo facendolo sobbalzare, intromettendosi nei suoi pensieri  
Penguin, tuttavia, si limitò ad osservarlo mentre metteva a posto le carte.  
“Vedrai che è solo un attacco di dierra che ha colpito tutto l’equipaggio; mangiano sempre come maiali e poi si lamentano di star male.”  
Borbottò l’orso bianco denigrando le pessime abitudini alimentari dei Pirati di Kidd per carcare di tirarlo su di morale, ma inutilmente.  
Dopo circa un’ora Shachi, tuttavia, ritornò al sottomarino e Penguin, vedendolo camminare lungo il molo, iniziò a pregare; se Killer fosse morto Kidd o Law glielo avrebbero detto subito. Forse era stato solo ferito gravemente e Law era dovuto intervenire. Arrivò a chiedersi persino se fosse stato, di nuovo, sfregiato al volto e se le ferite si fossero infettate.  
“Allora? Ha a che fare con Killer, vero?”  
Domandò a bruciapelo e Shachi ignorò la sua domanda.  
“Seguimi. Ti spiegherà tutto Law.”  
Penguin desiderò tirargli un pugno per scaricare il nervoso crescente, ma si trattenne.  
“È vivo? Almeno è vivo?”  
Domandò esasperato e Shachi, sapendo che Penguin sarebbe stato capace di fargli quella domanda lungo tutto il breve tragitto, annuì.  
“Però lascia che sia Law a spiegarti la situazione.”  
Ripetè cercando di sembrare più calmo di quanto non fosse in realtà e Penguin deglutì, annuendo a sua volta.  
Seguì Shachi, ma a un tratto iniziò a correre come un disperato e quando si trovò di nuvo di fronte a Law sentì le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi.  
“Capitano, che cosa sta succedendo?”  
Domandò di nuovo, la voce incrinata.  
Law gli si avvicinò e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.  
“Vegapunk aveva creato dei Frutti del Diavolo artificiali, assomigliano molto agli originali, ma al posto dei disegni a forma di spirale hanno dei cerchi.” spiegò cercando di essere il più sintetico possibile “Il frutto creato da Vegapunk tuttavia è ritenuto un fallimento e in particolare, il suo peggior fallimento, è ritenuto il Frutto SMILE.”  
Penguin lo guardò confuso, chiedendosi dove volesse andare a parare.  
“Questi SMILE hanno un potere simile ai Frutti del Diavolo di tipo Zoo Zoo, ma dato che sono difettosi spesso chi li ha ingeriti vede trasformarsi soltanto una parte del corpo, e anzi, a volte capita che si formi un animale vero e proprio attaccato all’individuo che ha consumato il frutto.”  
“Stai cercando di dirmi che Killer ha...”  
Non riusciva nemmeno a capacitarsene, ma non gli importava, lo avrebbe amato anche se si fosse ritrovato un rospo attaccato al sedere; era un dottore, poteva sopportare una deformità simile si ritrovò a pensare con coraggio. Gli bastava che Killer fosse ancora vivo.  
“Non ho finito Penguin.” lo ammonì Law, interrompendo i suoi pensieri “Lo SMILE una volta ingerito funziona su una persona su dieci, ma chi non ottiene i poteri animali subisce comunque tutti gli effetti collaterali classici di un Frutto del Diavolo.”  
Penguin iniziò a tremare, aveva bisogno di vedere Killer e di abbracciarlo; poteva sopportare che Killer fosse diventato per metà un rospo, o qualsiasi altro animale, e per di più incapace di nuotare.  
“Perciò ora Killer non è più in grado di nuotare… Va bene! Può sopportarlo! È un ragazzone grande e grosso! Non è nulla di così grave!”  
Esclamò Penguin, sforzandosi di sorridere e cercando di mostrarsi positivo; con la coda dell’occhio, tuttavia, vide Kidd lanciargli un’occhiata truce. Era furioso e sembrava trattenersi dal pestarlo a sangue solo per amore di Law.  
“Capitano...” mormorò Penguin con voce sempre più spezzata “P- Per favore, tu e K- Kidd mi state facendo pr- preoccupare più del necessario...”  
Era sicuro che il suo capitano avesse tenuto la parte peggiore per ultima e sentì una fitta al cuore.  
“Gli SMILE hanno anche come effetto collaterale di impedire a chi lo ha mangiato di mostrare tutte le loro emozioni. Tutte tranne la risata.”  
Penguin accusò e incassò male il colpo e la fitta al cuore divenne una morta.  
“È uno scherzo? P- Perchè non fa ridere...”  
Mormorò Penguin, ma il silenzio pesante sceso sulla Victoria Punk e la serietà di Law erano la prova che stava dicendo la verità.  
“Devo vederlo.”  
Mormorò Penguin, pronto a calpestare persino il cadavere di Eustass Kidd se qualcuno gli avesse impedito di parlare con Killer e vedere, con i propri occhi, in quale stato si trovasse.  
“Non vuole vederti.”  
Sbottò Kidd e Penguin lo ignorò per incamminarsi a passo urgente verso la camera di Killer; Kidd alzò un braccio, pronto a fermarlo, ma un’occhiataccia di Law glielo impedì.  
Penguin entrò nella camera senza bussare, senza annunciarsi, temendo che, se lo avesse fatto, Killer glielo avrebbe impedito.  
Lo trovò seduto a terra, impegnato a lucidare le sue lame, il casco in testa, sembrava star bene in apparenza e gli si sedette di fronte.  
Penguin l’osservò in silenzio, a lungo e Killer, per tutto il tempo, lo ignorò restando in silenzio a sua volta.  
Non era insolito, o strano, Killer era sempre stato un uomo silenzioso, ma il suo amante non lo aveva mai ignorato ostantando tale indifferenza.  
“Sei ancora vivo, mi basta questo, perciò non dire mai più che non vuoi vedermi.”  
Decise di dirgli per rompere il muro di indifferenza eretto dal massacratore; voleva dimostrarsi comprensivo e si sporse verso di lui posandogli le mani sulle spalle.  
Desiderava baciarlo, così posò le labbra sul casco, all’altezza della sua bocca.  
Killer, senza alcun preavviso, lo ribaltò a terra, portandogli una delle lame a pochi centimetri dal collo; era accaduto in una manciata di secondi e gli urlava contro di andarsene ridendo sguaiatamente.  
Penguin, ignorando il patetico tentativo di Killer di spaventarlo, lo guardò imbronciato; inoltre non lo aveva mai sentito ridere e trovò la sua risata davvero buffa.  
Tuttavia era in grado di capire che quella risata sguaiata era forzata, opera solo di un frutto marcio.  
“Killer, ti fai troppe seghe mentali.”  
Gli disse sedendosi di nuovo di nuovo di fronte a lui, prendendosi il volto fra le mani.  
“Riesco sempre a capire cosa pensi e che facce fai sotto a quell’orrendo casco!!  
“Il mio casco non è orrendo!”  
Sbuffò ridendo encora, esasperato dal comportamento di Penguin.  
“Baggianate! Stronzate!” esclamò Penguin “E ora, correndo il pericolo di ripetermi, ed essere persino attaccato di nuovo: se riesco a capire cosa cazzo pensi, o quali sono le tue espressioni sotto quel casco orrendo, secondo te, questa situazione può spaventarmi? Si vede lontano un miglio che sei triste ed incazzato. Soprattutto incazzato!”  
Killer scoppiò di nuovo a ridere, ma annuì.  
“Oh ma quindi puoi annuire!” lo scimmiottò Penguin “Bene, dai, puoi ridere e annuire! Immagino che tramite medoto empirico potremmo persino scoprire che puoi fare cenni negativi con la tua bella testolina!”  
“Ma fottiti stupido pinguino!”  
Esclamò Killer; ma in quel momento, il fiume di parole che il suo ragazzo gli stava riversando addosso, lo stavano davvero facendo sentire meglio.  
“Ma fottiti tu!” rispose Penguin “Kidd e Law si preoccupano troppo! Cazzo temevo fossi morto, che ti avessero mozzato le braccia! O la lingua! O persino il cazzo! Quello sarebbe stato grave! A un tratto ho persino pensato che avessi un rospo attaccato al sedere! Ti immagini scopare con un rospo attaccato al culo?”  
Osservò Penguin e Killer rise di nuovo sguaiatamente; aveva sempre odiato la propria risata, eppure, in quel preciso momento, forse poteva sopportarla con affianco Penguin.  
“Se qualcuno dovesse di nuovo dirmi che non vuoi vedermi, giuro che vengo a prenderti a calci in culo! E dopo ti scopo a morte!” sbraitò fingendosi arrabbiato e imitando il tono di voce sadico di Trafalgar Law “Lo sai, vero, che i pinguini sono necrofili?”  
Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere e Penguin sentì di nuovo le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi, ma le ignorò, dopodichè si sporse verso Killer e lo stritolò in un abbraccio, che venne ricambiato con altrettanta possessività.  
Sentì le lacrime di Killer bagnargli la tuta; chiudendo gli occhi gli depositò un altro bacio sul casco.  
“Killer, io riesco ancora a vedere con chiarezza tutte le tue emozioni.”

Note: raga, io boh, non so da dove sia uscita sta cosa.  
Premessa, ero rimasto parecchi capitoli indietro e li ho recuperati nelle ultime settimane.  
E poi ho scritto sta robaccia. Perchè si. E non avrei mai pensato, nemmeno tra un milione di anni che la mia prima ff su One Piece sarebbe stata una shot su Killer/Penguin. Mai.  
Nemmeno nei miei sogni più arditi.

Nota tecnica:

In particolari circostanze i pinguini, spesso per colpa dello stress, possono dimostrare tendenze necrofile. Si, è disgustoso. XD

Ma detto questo, grazie per aver letto. Baci, Harebell!  
Tanti bei rospi sulle chiappe e tutti! E alla prossima! XD


End file.
